


Dinner Guest

by impliedcomplications



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impliedcomplications/pseuds/impliedcomplications
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen has been too busy working to eat. Uriel disapproves -100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Guest

Uriel passed by the general’s room for the third time that day. The first time she had walked by it had been early morning, the second it was high noon. Now evening was fast approaching had he yet to leave the confines of his chambers. While he was a man dedicated to whatever task was at hand, to spend so much time isolated from the rest of the Inquisition was abnormal. Uriel backtracked and stopped in front of the large, oak door. Her knuckles tapped softly on the wood as she called his name. “Cullen?”

There was no answer.

She tapped again, harder this time. “Cullen?” Her voice was louder.

She heard the rustle of papers on the other side of the door followed by the shuffling of feet against the floor. The door before her opened, revealing a disheveled and tired looking Cullen. “I-Inquisitor! You startled me. Was there something you needed?”

"Uriel." It was a correction she frequently made to all those settled in Skyhold. The official title of "Inquisitor" never ceased to make her uncomfortable. The elf’s eyebrows arched inquisitively as she looked over her friend and lover. "You look like shit. Have you even eaten today?" 

Cullen smiled. He admired Uriel’s straight forward attitude. It was like a splash of cold water to the face when his mind became fogged over with the stresses of his work. “I suppose I have been in here for quite a while, haven’t I?” He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Josephine’s been keeping me busy with paperwork since that disturbance in Cumberland. Red Templar troops have been spreading like weeds since then.” He sighed, suddenly realizing how exhausted he was. Had his shoulders always ached like this? He gestured vaguely to a table in the corner of the room where a pitcher of water and a loaf of bread sat untouched. “I had sustenance should I need it.”

Uriel shook her head. “Leave your door unlocked and wait here.” Before he could say a word she had sprinted off down the hall in the direction of the kitchen. It still felt odd to have somebody fuss over him the way she did. When he was in the order, it was up to him alone to make sure he was taken care of. He knew his body’s limits and sure a day spent hard at work would not harm him. Cullen shut the door gently, leaving unlocked as the woman had asked and strode back to his desk where a small pile of paperwork was left unfinished. He picked up a quill and began his work again.

A short while later Cullen heard the door handle jiggle slightly. There was a pause before the noise started again with an increased fervor. “Open the damn door!” Uriel’s voice dripped with frustration. He smiled as he strode over and revealed the elf dexterously balancing several plates filled with food. She carried with her small mincemeat pies, roasted vegetables, and sweet Orlesian pastries topped with whipped cream. She shimmied past him and began laying everything out on the table next to the bread and water. Stepping aside, she pointed to the spread gave him a stern look. “Eat.”

Cullen let out a hearty laugh that filled Uriel with the best kind of warmth. He walked over to where she stood and enveloped her his arms. His large, warrior frame dwarfed her nimble elven body, but there was no place she would rather be. He placed a kiss atop her messy, auburn hair. “Only if I have a guest to dine with.” He took her hand and led her to the table, knowing she wouldn’t object. 

They sat opposite each other and spoke of current happenings around the keep as they ate. The tension melted away from the templar as they covered every topic save for his workload. He valued moments like this when Uriel was not his commanding officer, but rather his dearest friend. He absentmindedly reached across the table to where her hand was resting and took it in his own, brushing his thumb lightly over her slender fingers. 

By the end of the meal, the sweets Uriel had saved for him were still untouched. She looked at him quizzically and pointed to the flakey, baked goods. “Never been one for sweets,” he admitted. Uriel shrugged and reached across the table to take one for herself. She bit into the fruit filled confection and was left with a healthy spot of whipped cream in her nose. Again Cullen’s rich laugh filled the air as he rose up and came to kneel next to her. Leaning in he kissed the tip of her nose, removing the fluffy white spot in the process. “Perhaps I can make an exception this once,” he said before claiming her mouth with his.

Uriel made a mental note to dine with the general more often.


End file.
